


Black Rose High

by DameSeshat



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band), VIXX, Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Mentions of Blood, Multi, POV Third Person, Sirens, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameSeshat/pseuds/DameSeshat
Summary: Sang Taekwon is a 125 year old vampire, who sick of his own kind, decides to go to study for a year at Black Rose High. Black Rose High is known to be one of the best supernatural schools around, a place where the next politicians and entrepreneurs are made. There he is met with supernatural species, who he had studied and yet never known. The world he knows slowly starts opening up and changing to become something rather different, significantly different.





	1. Welcome to Black Rose High

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a supernatural story.
> 
> Also this story is very much helped by my friend Nat!!!

In the deep thick woods of Sleepers Curve rested a beautiful classically styled house of pure white, only slender black columns in the front of the house giving it more definition. On the third floor of said house was a room slowly being cleaned out by its inhabitant. On the large king sized bed lay a slender vampire clothed in form fitting black pants, colourful socks and a clearly too big lavender shirt, watching with silent sadness and amusement how their friend moved about the room. Pendants of gold trickled down his neck, slowly pooling on the bed, his slender figures playing with the chain. The other vampire with silver hair and focused expression wore similar black pants, but with more distress within them, and a more fitting dress shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A similar golden chain dangled down his chest and disappeared into his shirt, fingers decorated with further rings showcasing his family's crest.

 

“We could spend the winter in my families countryside estate,” Hakyeon suggested, laying on his friends bed and watching as the silver haired vampire moved about the room to collect things to pack. It was a very organised space, everything having its place and above all nothing too colourful decorating anything in eyesight. All was kept rather neutral, calming and in the end very much like Taekwoon himself. “We added on three new bedrooms with a wonderful space to watch over the mountain range. I know you love watching winter sunsets.”  
Even as he packed up his room into only four boxes, not including clothes as they were in two suitcases, nothing was done messily or without thought. Taekwoon’s way of going about this matter was thought out and logical, clinically precise and much to his friends amusement. Hakyeon knew that even though his friend was silent and brooding, underneath lay someone naturally gravitating towards the noisy - if anything he himself was a good example. It was impossible to miss Hakyeon, be it on the stage dancing or off it having a casual conversation with his closest friends - Taekwoon was never far from his friend, but didn’t shine as brightly. Together they made an ideal team as Hakyeon took over the lively part and Taekwoon in silence brought in the more calm side, mysterious even. 

 

Taekwoon had turned 125 years old and thus together with his close friend was set to finally attend high school in the fall. Born into an old pure blooded vampire family he had grown bored of his own existence quickly. Vampires didn’t simply rush through school like some other species, but were educated over time and thus gaps were natural, even needed - between kindergarten, primary, middle and high school usually lay 25 years or more, depending on the development of the vampire in question. It was to ensure that the growth levels were the same, but above all that the blood craving creatures were on equal playing grounds with each other. After all they weren’t the romanticised creatures of the mass media, but blood thirsty rather territorial predators equipped with sharp fangs and strength to end anyones life. At least that was the official logical explanation and one which Taekwoon found to be more than bothersome - werewolves and fairies could rush through schooling in a matter of years, while he was stuck. That was the primary feeling he carried within his body along with a good distaste of the vampire politics that went about behind the scenes.

 

Pure blood vampire existence were well documented and observed, making sure no ‘tainted’ blood entered their bloodlines and wouldn’t ruin future generations. The rule of thumb was that the older the vampire the more they would focus on purity, distancing themselves from any other kind of vampire and turn rather inhuman. In a sense the older ones were perfect predators, not caring about someone else life and simply enjoying the hunt, the feast, the glee of a full stomach. With a large amount of disinterested vampires living close by each other intrigue and back stabbing had a natural hub to blossom, to make sure no one trusted another. Alliances between families and set up marriages were normal, much like they had been in the past - a way to secure power, secure survival and above all secure the fact they would survive. Females would fiercely fight to get the ideal suitor, make sure the marriage didn’t limit them to a senseless life and above all given a heightened statues in their society, even above their own friends. Males were left to fight over power, statues and to make sure they would in no way bring disrespect to their long established esteemed families. Taekwoon had no interest in those fights, in marriage or to having to deal with a too demanding wife - to him all of this was a vanity fair of monsters, having lost sight of any normal life. 

 

“My decision is made - I shall not go to Moonlit High and instead to Black Rose High,” he replied in a soft whisper like voice, that many girls described as the sweet whisperings of sin and many males questioned if he had even spoken. The softness of the vampires voice was for some proof that the male, even though from a pure blood family, would never be a leader, be trampled over his wives wishes and quietly live his life. Not an alpha. Not worthy of his family's name. Not a male in the vampires sense. “You know this. “  
“But you know no one from there. What will you do?” Hakyeon fired back in a near whine.

 

“Enjoy what you just pointed out. Three years at high school with the same crowd - I rather drink goat's blood,” he commented, leaving his friend to snicker with far more amusement then the joke was worth. Letting a tired smile flash over his features he sighed and simply sat down on the edge of the bed. “I am tired of the mindless small talk of high society. Exhausted by the fact that the only thing any male vampire cares is that I have not displayed any powers and the female disappointed over my lack of interest in marriage. If I have to turn down another date or fight, I will claw my way up these very walls. I will be bored and annoyed - a combination, may I remind you, that you very much dislike Hakyeon. You know it is just for one year anyway and then I am brought back, because vampires can’t mingle with simple species for too long. I might be tainted. I might get ideas.”

 

The sarcasm laid heavily in his words, something which you got used to and found even amusing to the point that without it there it seemed weird. Hakyeon, giving up on trying to somehow make his close friend stay, sighed as he sat up and looked around the empty room before focusing back on the other vampire. Taekwoon had been his friend the day they met at a playdate their parents had arranged and very actively pushed the boys to play so the grown ups would have time for themselves. Taekwoon had been shy and silent, sitting there with his eyes darting around the vast gardens of Hakyeons family estate. In the mood to play and wondering with the other was being so timid, Hakyeon simply decided to make friends and persisted until the end of the playdate. It seemed only like yesterday and actually was only 120 years ago. “You know I will miss you, endlessly. What shall I do now?”  
“Convince your parents that ballet training would be a good idea?” 

 

“My mother is slowly caving in, but my father wishes me to learn something more useful like Taekwando or fencing. Something manly and in honour of our name - something like that. I haven’t listened to his monologues for the past ten years,” Hakyeon replied, rolling his eyes at the memory of his fathers constant ramblings on the matter. “Even though he knows I am bad with any sort of weapons and hate fights. My talents do not lay in trying to rough someone up, but it does in entertaining and leading. He is a hopeless case and I am stubborn.”  
“Just the 850 year old president of the leading building company being stubborn,” Taekwoon replied, moving once more to collect the last items needing to be packed away. “How about you show him that? Run for class president and join the debate team. Sure it isn’t ballet, but if you show him you could be a masculine leader, he might be more willing to listen?”

 

There was silence as the silver haired male packed away the last of his books and few pictures, knowing well his friends eyes tried to pierce daggers through him for even suggesting something so tedious. Being the class president and apart of the debate team meant offering up a lot of time for school, caring about every single matter and keep up appearances. All that sounded rather nightmarish, however there was the small fact that Taekwoon was right - if all else fails, show them and seem like working with them. Although not happy with the fact that his friend had a point and he was intrigued, Hakyeon simply pushed himself off the bed and let the thought fester in his mind. Standing upright and adjusting is outfit, the male watched his friend perfectly fit in the last times and close the fourth box. Silently he approached his friend, arms wrapping around the much broader frame and halting Taekwoon in any action.  
If Haekyeon didn’t like the fact that Taekwoon had a point, then he also knew how to get to the other male - physical contact without any actual reason. He never really understood why his friend would be like this, but by now got a free pass whenever he did it. Truthfully Taekwoon didn’t hate hugs or any kind of physical contact, but much more the willingness of anyone to initiate it. In his mind it was an attack on your personal space, which he did not welcome or want. Hakyeon, in many cases, was an exception to this thinking. 

 

“I will miss having you around, Wonnie. Try to reply to me on social media,” he spoke, clearly sounding upset over the fact that he wouldn’t see the other for a year. Even though a year meant nothing to them as vampires, Hakyeon still knew he would mope a bit about this fact. “See you around.”  
“I will miss you too,” Taekwoon spoke with a soft smile on his lips, trying to somehow hug the other back and failing. “I will try to reply. See you around mister class president - I won’t return otherwise.”  
Hakyeon groaned silently before another firm hug was given to his close friend, very slowly letting go and disappearing out of the room. Taekwoon now was left in the empty space to look around, oddly enjoying the thrill of knowing he would be away from all of this for a whole year. No stuffy social gatherings or mindless charities, not having to deal with high school drama and especially no need to worry about his powers.

 

Powers. Every single pure blooded vampire developed them around the time they entered high school or were starting to turn older than 120 years. No one knew what they would be or honestly didn’t even know how they came to be, but understanding magic had never interested vampires. Instead they enjoyed the fact that they owned the powers of telekinesis or ability to bend water to their will. The purer the blood the higher the chance for a unique power to manifest itself in the vampire in question. In some cases even the fledglings of pure blood vampires could develop powers, but they were never as strong or useful.  
Taekwoon knew that his friend Hakyeon had slowly shown signs of developing powers of creating illusions, ticking minds into seeing something that could never be there and using it to his advantage. Granted up until now no successful tries to use said power had succeeded, but there was a good amount of certainty that it was true. Yet with Taekwoon no one knew what to make of him as clearly no signs were visible of him developing any powers or even pushing himself to do so. It was utmost rare for pureblood vampires to stay common, especially as Taekwoon’s mother could command the element of air and his father was clairvoyant. Such parents couldn’t possibly have a son, who would end up like a simple turned vampire and bring shame to the family. It was not possible and shouldn’t be either, which was why Taekwoon questioned himself.

 

Reflecting on his thoughts and mindset, the vampire couldn’t bring himself to care for the fact he didn’t show any powers developing. To him it had held more importance to succeed in the field of equestrianism and swimming, making sure his academic scores were acceptable and at least fake a interest in the politics of his people. It didn’t even enter his mind to stress over a development stage that really sounded like one more burden to carry, not something to ease his boredom of life. Yet the society around him pushed, no forced him to care and that naturally caused Taekwoon to push back and focus his mind even more on other topics.  
For now he simply settled to sit on his bed, trying to stay unbothered by the thoughts and wait for the time to be ripe, to leave this comfortable nest and start a new school year.  
Around three PM the family car pulled up and his things were carried downstairs, stored correctly and the staff on hand waited for the family to say their goodbyes. Dressed in all black and his hair windswept Taekwoon observed his his father comforted his wife, constantly speaking inspirational one liners about growing up. Taekwoon’s mother on the other hand was sobbing and didn’t hide her unhappiness over not seeing her son for such a long time - a streak of being over dramatic was simply apart of her. With few selected comforting words Taekwoon said his goodbyes to his mother and father, thanked the waiting staff for their help and slipped into the sleek all black matte car. The drive there would only be two hours, so he decided to rest his eyes and let the scenery pass him without a comment.

Black Rose High was the only acceptable school for any supernatural species to attend- everyone tried to get in and only a select few did. It was a honour to be the alumni of said high school and families took pride in having third, fourth or fifth generation graduates in their mists. A high level academic success and strong sports teams only helped the school to further build a image of the place to attend. Several high ranked politicians, entertainers and business women and men came from said high school, returning nearly yearly to give speeches and encourage the new generation to strive for more.  
In their long history Black Rose High had always had close ties with Moonlit High, as they frequently meant for matches or were compared academic wise. There was officially and on paper the agreement for students to have a chance and attend the other high school for a year. However in the 2500 years of friendship it had happened only a handful of times and up until now the last time had been nearly 2000 years ago. Officially no one blamed anyone for the lack of interest, but whispers went around that the vampires elitist mindsets had been the reason in the change of attitude. Sang Taekwoon had been the first vampire in all that time to request for said option and having it granted, even though many did not agree with it.  
After the relatively short journey the car pulled up in front of a five story high baroc style castle, dipped in pastel lilac and stretching on what seemed for miles and miles. Taekwoon barely paid attention the the finely detailed elements or the luxurious setting as they drove towards the entrance, not even as he stood at the entrance and instead made sure his luggage and belonging would be unloaded carefully from the car. Four boxes and two suitcases filled to the brim with his belongings as his ears picked up the steps and mutters coming from inside, knowing a bit too well that his arrival has awakened interest.  
With a sigh he wished he could have arrived even later, yet the head mistress had demanded him to arrive before dinner and not a second later. She in general had seem like a very demanding woman, keeping tight to deadlines and any kind of excuse was waved off dismissively. Taekwoon’s mother had huffed that witches had gotten too snappy and high nosed over the decades, not understanding how time passed for vampires. Just as he thought of the woman a petite figure with flowing hair appeared at the door with a pleasant smile and yet very stern eyes, observing her new student. 

“Mister Sang, how wonderful that you arrived early, even before dinner. Very good, very good.” Her voice was kind, yet filled to the brim with authority and leaving Taekwoon no room, but to bow deeply before taking a step closer. “I am glad to welcome you at Black Rose High, mister Sang. Your room is on the fifth floor, in the right wing with a wonderful view of the winter garden. Follow me.”  
The vampire gave her a small soft smile and a whisper a reply that she did catch, yet was surprised by the softness of his voice. While broad shouldered and generally with a dominant presence of a vampire, Taekwoons voice was soft like velvet and rather quiet compared to the usual more loud dominant voices belonging to vampires. Again with the same soft tone he ordered the helpers to follow him as he did the headmistress. They entered through a heavy metal door covered with highly detailed decorations into what seemed the main hall. It was spacious and filled with portraits of former heads of the school. Dead in the center of the space was a large pompous staircase leading upstairs and with only a small look up, Taekwoon started to climb higher into the building followed by his servants. On every floor were students eager to catch a glimpse of the vampire moving into Black Rose High - the first vampire after over 2000 years. Taekwoon paid little attention to them as he knew he would be a even bigger spectacle over dinner and for the coming weeks up until new gossip emerged.  
The headmistress didn’t give them much attention either, quietly walking up the stairs and her eyes noting every small detail on the way. Details such as the carpet on the second floor needed to be cleaned, the curtains on the first and fourth floor needed a change and above all that her students were at time for too nosy for their own good.  
Finally coming to the fifth floor they made a sharp turn to the right to walk down a long corridor as they passed by several students once more. Walking to the very end they came to the room 525, before which stood a slender figure with white hair and a dreamy expression on his face. The males head tilted to the left seeing Taekwoon approach, his sky blue eyes focused on the vampire as if he could figure everything out with just a glance. The aura surrounding the male was one of calm and nearly intoxicatingly inviting, lulling you into wanting to meet the curious looking male. 

He was much slender compared to Taekwoon, his expression one of someone having just been awoken only to meet his roommate. Sleep clearly still comfortably rested upon his face. Especially those dreamy sky blue eyes, however the closer Taekwoon came the more he saw a piercing sharpness within them. Those eyes he knew - those were of a predator. The males bright white hair was messy, sparkling under the light coming through the window - it seemed like he had glitter in it. Dressed in well fitted pressed greyish blue dress pants, slippers and a seemingly males off white shirt the man stood out, because of how he had styled everything. The males shirt had been decorated with ruffles that had a blush of pink tone on their ends and a row of different sized pearls decorated the edges of the cuffs and shirt. Everything about him seemed too manly, so masculine, yet there were small details clearly not fitting such a description.  
“Mister Whakapū, this is your new roommate Sang Taekwoon,” the headmistress spoke, stepping aside so the men carrying Taekwoon’s thing could enter the room while the rest stood outside. She looked at the two male, expecting them two to greet each other and instead watched how both creatures eyed each other in complete silence. With an exasperated sigh she turned to the corridor filled with students craning their necks to see more and with a loud booming voice told them to return to their studies, immediately. To make her point clear she started to walk away from the pair, students quickly disappearing back into their rooms and locking the door for good measure. The noisiness was too much for Taekwoons ears, leaving him to nearly hiss at the crowd around him. 

Before his emotions would take hold of him the servest re-emerged from the room, bowing deeply before Taekwoon and wishing him luck in his studies before quietly walking away. They were soundless and seemingless, knowing their place and making sure not to be a burden to anyone, especially Taekwoon. The movements calculated and yet with a softness, none of them made a sound leaving the floor, going down the stairs or leaving the building - a soundless departure much to Taekwoon’s liking. “Are they your servants?”  
“Sired ones from my father and mother, dedicating their lives to serve my family and in return being protected by us. So in a sense, yes,” Taekwoon replied with the usual whisper like voice, taking the other aback as those sky blue eyes widened in shock. Not used to such a reaction, his brows furrowed together as he stared at the males expression. “What?”  
“You are nothing like anyone I have met or learned about,” mister Whakapū replied honestly, stumbling over his words and gesturing for them to go inside as he worked on regaining himself. Honestly it wasn’t nothing new that someone was silent and nearly stoic, yet that matched with a soft voice was simply striking. Especially since the vampire looked so brooding and overly masculine, thus it was nearly expected for him to have this demanding and authority filled voice. Wordlessly Taekwoon agreed and walked into the room, which easily fitted two desks, beds and closets. To his glee there was a bathroom and even space for smaller seating arrangements and TV. As he kicked off his shoes, he buried his fear about the accommodations to be a lot smaller than he was used too, happy to see that Black Rose High didn’t only sell an impeccable image, but also lived it. Mister Whakapū walked past his roommate and fell into one of the seats near the TV, watching with an observing gaze how his new roommate took in the new space.  
“So you are a vampire?” the white haired male started, not sure how to ask the question. Sure the whole school buzzed about a vampire joining them, but no one was sure which kind of vampire it would be and by now mister Whakapū doubted he would be one. With school gossip it had a habit of starting off with truth in the story and then somehow morphing into a storyline that had only specks of truth sprinkled into it.  
“Pureblooded vampire,” Taekwoon spoke calmly, watching how his roommate draped himself over his seat and deciding he should unpack. After all there was not much else he could do and after dinner he would be too full to deal with such a tedious task. “I think that is the official non discriminative term taught now. I am 125 years old, if you are wondering.”  
“A born vampire, figured why they accepted you,” mister Whakapū muttered, his sky blue eyes never leaving the other. They were soft, nearly pastel, but only when you didn’t focus on looking at him - they surely turned into a brighter blue the moment ones eyes met. Those eyes had a sharpness in them, one which many vampires would call masculine and yet Taekwoon wouldn’t simply tag it as such. There was more buried behind them simple ‘masculinity’ or anything in that sense - they hid a whole personality. “I heard your kind is very small amount of the vampires kicking about. You are like royalty just without the titles and no land to reign over, well not officially. My father said your kind could take over the world and no one would even notice. He suggested you guys owned land everywhere and wouldn’t have an issue with replacing heads of state. Is it true that pureblood families are only allowed to marry each other and it is a big insest pool by now?”  
“The politics are a bit more complex, but yes the general vampire law is that we are not allowed to marry anyone else. The heritage carried in our blood is too strong for anyone else to survive and thus we are limited in our choices so that insest wouldn’t be apart of our species. For now things aren’t that bad,” Taekwoon replied, his voice dripping with boredom over the chosen topic. “And you are?”

“Hyojong Whakapū, a siren,” Hyojong replied, rather more interested in the vampire politics than talking about himself. To him his heritage wasn’t that special, maybe because he had grown up in a family constantly insisting to point out they would not like to me confused my merpeople. No, they were sirens and knew how to use their powers and after all these years he was over constantly hearing about it. Above all they were a rather proud family with not much money to their name, but because of the history their surname carried. Hyojong’s great great great grandfather had been the first siren to sit on the council on non-human species and sign the document of agreement not to reveal themselves to humans. Nearly every single male in the family had held a high political office, Hyojong’s father right now being the only siren to be represented in the United Species Council.  
Stopping once Taekwoon understood what the other was the vampire took a sniff of the air and suddenly had a onslaught of scents entered his nostrils, the sweet alluring fragrance nearly intoxicating him. It was a sweet aroma very much to his liking, because it was a mixture of strawberries and peonies mixed into one, lulling one to come closer and explore the other notes in the perfume. In school he had had a class about sirens and remembered that the scent one smelled was unique to anyone, never repeating itself. It was what pulled one in, which tried to kill of any other senses and thus made sirens rather skilled killers. Compared to vampires they were a lot more fox like, understanding the seduction part of hunting and made it much more into an event. However what pulled him out of the wonderful lull was the heavy scent of blood tucked away tentatively behind the endlessly amount of thick sweet scent. For the first time a true smile cracked through the perfect surface, his fangs slightly showing and eyes glistening slightly. “Ah, why indeed you are. Your kind is equally rare to mine, if not even more exotic.”  
“One in one hundred five are born male,” Hyojong replied, somehow feeling unsettled seeing Taekwoon smile. It wasn’t one of happiness or faked, but one only a killer could carry upon his lips. Hyojong didn’t feel fear, but something within him was ringing every single alarm bell and telling his limbs to move, to run away. Even if Taekwoon was a young vampire, he already owned all the attributes to set off the red flags for a potential victim and those signs should be listened to before it was too late. After all vampires were seen to be one of the fastest predators among supernatural creatures, often likened to felines. Pulling himself into a more comfortable position to sit in there was a small wariness to him now. “What are you smiling about?”  
“Scent of blood of course. You hide it well, but still I can pick it up,” Taekwoon replied, having managed to unpack one suitcase of clothes and currently opening his second suitcase to get a change of clothing. “Reminds me that I am hungry.”

“Woah you are really unsettling,” the other male remarked with a small grin coming to his features. He had feared Taekwoon to only be a brooding old vampire, but it was turning out the man before him was a lot more interesting than he had expected. Both were on their guard, but curiously trying to figure out one another - neither knew how to act and yet didn’t try to be someone else. Especially Hyojong, who didn’t really care for how he sat or acted - even the words he spoke were mostly the first reaction of out him. “Our teacher said that vampires are the creatures to fear as well as seek their affection. I never understood why, but you drive that point home. We will have fun.”  
Taekwoon didn’t really know what to reply to that, looking over at Hyojong with a raised brow and puzzled expression decorating his face. Truthfully he knew the very basics of sirens and thus didn’t know the species quirks all too well - surely this wasn’t one and a lot more specific for his new roommate. What confused him further was the other males small bubble of laughter in return, leaving Taekwoon to halt any kind of activity and simply stand there. “Why?”  
“Because of how you are,” Hyojong replied with a smile on his face, slowly pushing his slender seemingly weak body onto his feet. Even though the scent was sweet and really intoxicating, there was clearly the male had danger written all over him, subtly dressed up in something else. Taekwoon couldn’t make any sort of sense of Hyojong, but then again found it interesting to observe and hopefully understand one day. “Your reactions and way of speaking are simply amusing to me. I never thought a vampire could be like that, since all I have seen on TV are those high brow nothing can touch us kind.”  
The way Hyojong carried himself, even now by simply standing, was one that made you intrigued to know more about him and try to decode everything standing behind the perfectly constructed outer look. Not sure what it was that drew Taekwoon in, making his eyes wander back and mind trying to piece together a picture, but never quite managing to do so. Taekwoon chose to go along with his new roommates comments, giving him a weak smile of amusement. “Back home I am seen as the odd one, especially since I am not like the vampires you described. We are raised to be those high brow no one can touch us, because it is seen to be befitting our species and statues in life. Anything outside of that idea is seem as weak and heavily discouraged. I guess my long time friend Hakyeon is like one, sort of, but then again I would be generalizing him quite a bit and...well he does have fine tuned ears. Somehow he would find out about it and give me hell for even suggesting it.”

“Curious,” Hyojong spoke with a small smile on his lips, “So before we discuss the magical world of vampires any further, wanna ask something about me?”  
“Any rules as roommates?” Taekwoon asked, knowing full well that everyone had their own ideas how roommates should act. He had no problem with being clean, keeping to his side and not being a bother, however still wished to know everything. “Also...do you have a siren call?”  
“Really no rules. The only thing I would like you to do is not drag anyone here for a make out session, otherwise we respect each other and everything is cool,” he male spoke with a aloofness to his tone of voice, humming happily at his own words. “I do, of course. However I am forbidden to even practice it. Black Rose High has such restrictions on every species - I can’t use my siren call, incubuses have to keep their demonic energy at bay and so on. Yours probably is not to hunt any of us, even if it is for sport.”  
“We hunt animals, mosty for sport as their blood taste absolutely horrible, not other species. We never have since that would cause even more tension, plus as far as I know they only blood we enjoy is that of humans. Not eager to test out anything else. Though yes I am forbidden to hunt and use my powers, which I don’t have yet so one point is surely already been fulfilled,” Taekwoon commented, finally having found a shirt and jeans he felt like could make a good combination. Unbenounced to him Hyojong had come closer, a lot closer to the point he was standing only two steps away from him - as Taekwoon turned to look towards the other, the vampire nearly got a small scare. Swallowing down the small yelp of surprise, he took in Hyojong’s rather focused facial expression and watching the other study his perfectly packed suitcase. Taekwoon sometimes wondered if he was a vampire, because he should have heard the male coming closer - then again he could get rather lost in focusing on getting an outfit together. Style meant a lot to him, thus making sure every piece was ideal took a good amount of time.  
“So do you hate werewolves?” the male finally asked, having not even cared for the perfectly folded items of clothing and really curious about the oldest rivalry known to man. Maybe Hyojong was curious about his new roommates clothes, but chose to throw in a random question simply to keep their chat going while he took everything in. “In this school we have a whole pack of them. Rather nice combo of people, pretty laid back and amazing at football. The girls can cook a mean meat curry.”

“I was waiting for this question,” Taekwoon commented, deciding he should change in the bathroom and slowly set his steps towards the room, clothes flung over his arm. “Actually no, we do not or well my generation doesn’t anymore. Honestly I think we have forgotten how to since vampires live so secluded from the rest. I know my grandfather used to go about how my generation won’t know the vile existence of werewolves, but I always labeled that as rantings of an old man. Though he doesn’t hate them either, at least not the whole species, but much more a few of them. He used to sit on the United Species Council, but after a disagreement with werewolves he developed a deep hatred for their representative. In general we don’t care for them as vampire see themselves above everyone else, why bother with someone else?”  
Disappearing into the bathroom, he was surprised to see it was painted a egg yolk yellow and a black shower curtain had been installed as an accent. The toilet and sink were also kept in yellow, making the room quite a trip. A bit bewildered by such a choice he quickly stripped off his travel clothes, which still had the strong scent of his mothers perfume lingering on it. Instead he put on a simple white shirt and slightly ripped light blue jeans, already feeling a lot more comfortable and now only needed to change his socks, which he had forgotten to take with himself. Coming out of the bright space, he noted Hyojong to be back in his seat and himself moved to his suitcase to quickly get a pair of new socks. Hyojong stayed stretched out in his seat, eyes focused onto the ceiling above his eyes and seemingly going through the list of question he had. When else could you ask someone everything you had been curious about? “Why do vampires live so secluded?”  
Trying to find the right bag he had put his socks in, Taekwoon turned a bit to look over at Hyojong who seemed to have been studying the other with great intensity once more. That was something you couldn’t miss about the siren - even though his look gave the impression he was daydreaming man, the male actually was very much focused and sharply monitoring everything around him. Like an eagle always eyeing their prey.

“Well,” Taekwoon spoke with a good amount of hesitation, coming over to the seating area as well and have a chance to sit down as he put on his socks. Going from a more stylish dapper look towards a simple street style also changed the vampires aura - former was a lot more controlled and royal, while now he seemed like anyone off the streets. However the royal edge couldn’t be ignored even now, not fully. It wasn’t a simple reason or a good one, which was why he wasn’t sure how much of a backstory he needed to give. “Well as you probably know there was a war of several clans about 3000 years ago, where the vampires rather actively supported the idea of staying away from integrating with the humans.”  
“We had history in middle school, so yeah. The vampires, most of the sea folk and werewolves were against it while the rest were either neutral or wished to integrate,” Hyojong replied, not sure why the other chose such a roundabout way of getting to the core of the matter. “In the end the ones, who had been neutral or for it won only, because the sea folk withdrew from the war as their population was sinking rapidly. They believed the water gods were angry with them and didn’t want to enrage them any more. With a weakened stand there was a peace treaty made and peace came back to our lands, but the vampires secluded themselves without any reason.”  
“Not an official one for the masses, but inside our closed community it was felt that the integration with humans would only bring along unwanted headache and grow burdensome. Of course we didn’t seclude ourselves immediately and watched on as the United Species Council tried to make the winners point of view happen, only to fail rather painfully,” Taekwoon explained, trying to remember his own history classes and what his grandfather had told him as a child. “A heavy disillusionment took over our world and the vampires especially, as they felt like they had known from the start what would happen and the hope, which had been let to blossom, still ended up crushed under the feet of reality. A depression took over and our then leaders decided that as one of the aggressors for this war and current mood set it would be good to seclude ourselves from the rest, keeping the political and economical connections in tact. Over time it grew into a natural seclusion, a natural disinterest in the world around us and honestly I think the elders don’t know how to reconnect.”  
“Hmm,” Hyojong let out a small sound of contemplation, his eyes resting calmly upon Taekwoon’s figure before slowly raising to his feet. “Well, we will surely have fun together. Dinner?”


	2. Dinner is served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Taekwoon can have a nice quiet meal, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heat is frying my brain and super slow with writing. I apologize.

The dinner hall was an old ballroom having been repurposed into a massive dining hall, where every species with their food preferences could find their meal. The large high ceiling space fit the students and staff, leaving the space rather busy and obnoxiously loud - a combination Taekwoon loathed, his senses overloaded. The new environment, the hunger and buzzing hall left his head hurting, letting out a small annoyed sound which Hyojong responded to with a dazed smile. The siren in general seemed all too amused by his new roommates reaction to the smallest of things, seemingly silently noting down every single aspect. 

Still being a young vampire he only of late had started to graduate from synthetic blood to human, his hunger seemed to grow day by day. In the past he had found hunting animals to be an enjoyable pastime and good way to learn hunting in general, yet by now found it a silly thing and something of a cute form of entertainment for children. Synthetic blood with small dosages of human blood would be his choice of a meal up until he turned at least 350 or 400 years old and would have the maturity to be able to have only human blood. After all the blood from humans was like a drug, at least to him now, and yet too precious to have be passed around to anyone. Thus he patiently started to take in small doses, getting his senses and whole body used to the idea of the delicious treat that soon enough would be his singular life source. Taekwoon came from an old family of pure blood vampires, thus him soon enough living off only human blood would be a natural occurrence. A proper vampire did not consider any kind of other food. 

Much to his luck and probably the whole halls, the school managed to keep the scent of the blood on the downlow and Taekwoon knew self control - only his usually brown eyes turned blood red as a sign of hunger. They weren’t bright red, but more more started out like a washed out near pastel like red and slowly grew darker, richer in colour - by the end they seemed to glow threateningly. Naturally it had been natures way to give signs to potential victims to start running now if they valued their life. The richer the red colour within his eyes, the higher the chance of his control slipping and the pure animalistic vampire nature displaying itself in full glory. Following Hyojong to the red section, nicknamed Blood Alley by the students, he grabbed six bags of synthetic and human blood mix while his roommate placed three raw stakes onto his plate. Taekwoons observed how even his roommate was struggling with self control at the sight of his meal, those dazed blue eyes growing sharper and he could swear into a more solid sky blue colour. As if those three slices of raw meat was what fully awakened the siren slumbering within the slender figure, masked with a dazed look and feel. Whatever the truth, Hyojong at this moment did not look like someone you wished to anger.

Everyone seated watched the duo with curious eyes, even if before them were placed the most delicious meals - whispers were mixed together with some sounds of cutlery landing against plates. Different species made comments about the vampire, the tales they have heard and Taekwoon nearly laughed at the absurd gossip that made their way from one person to the next. It sounded like they had read those cute fairy tales in books, never having to even bother the validity of them. He did not sparkle in the sunlight or could be peaceful if he wished to - he was a predator put on this planet to hunt his meals and live his own life. Taekwoon in the end chose to ignored them like he had learned to do over the years in the awfully tedious schooling system. This would be his reality for the coming year - a year where he wished to calmly study and not be wrapped in drama he had no interest in. He had nearly fled his home in order for his mother not to nag on him to marry or for his father for the five hundred and sixty fifth time to explain how important powers were. How he wished his families legacy wouldn’t be such a burden. How he wished he could live a less burdened life. 

“They will grow bored of you eventually,” Hyojong commented as the moved towards an empty table with four seats at the far end of the dining hall. Behind said table was a good amount of empty space and a door leading into another room, probably one connected to yet another corridor. “Though you have a high novelty value, I give you that. Handsome vampire in the ranks of Blackrose High - no one could upstage such a rare occurrence. Only if you decide to date someone or end up contending for the ‘most popular’ title here.”  
“I had hoped I would escape the messiness, but no, no such luck” Taekwoon commented dryly, setting down his tray with the bags, silently taking his seat and looking up at the other male. His red eyes did not seem to unsettle Hyojong, even if he twitched at the first sight of them. Instead there was a certain understanding that shone through those sharp orbs of the siren, a reaction that oddly comforted Taekwoon. “Then again the vampire high school would have been a migraine.”

“That bad?” Hyojong asked as he the took a seat, hands scrambling to pick up his cluttlery, hastily cutting into the raw meat as Hyojong’s eyes darted around to notice two other figures coming closer. One was a tall slender pink haired male, arms inked with tattoos, and next to him similar in frame, but with longish curly caramel blond hair. Taekwoon chose to follow the sirens gaze to notice the two figures stopping, varyly looking at the seated pair, then at each other and finally at Hyojong. After a moment or two they once more took steps closer, stopping a good bit away from the table and bowing to the newcomer before taking their seats. They seemed unsure of the situation on hand, constantly and rather frantically looking between each other and then their friend. These two finally seemed unsettled by the presence of a pure blooded vampire, someone highly ranked among other supernatural creatures. Someone, who could maybe not end their lives and yet harm them enough to leave behind a lifetime of deep scars. Hyojong simply grinned, teeth already covered with blood, at his friends before looking at his roommate. In comparison he was cool as a cucumber. “Is it that bad then?” he repeated, not even bothered by his friends arrival. 

“The worst years of a vampire. Many are still transitioning from only synthetic blood to a mixture of synthetic and human, plus then comes in the development of powers along with emerging ranks among us. Not to forget the endless dating and set up love matches, to find a partner and be married before the high school days are over. Hot bed of hormones, power play and intrigue - truly something to be loathed,” he spoke calmly, his voice once more being something to surprise others around him as they became mute. The two who had joined them stared at him with wide eyes, then looking at each other in pure awe and clearly forgetting their rather human looking meals. Taekwoon really wasn’t sure why his voice was such a surprise, but did blame the vampires overly masculine portrayal on it along with rather brooding image. Hyojong picked up on the stunned faces with a chuckle of his own, wiping his mouth clean of the blood before clearing his throat a bit too dramatically. The tables around them joined in with the staring parade, closely listening to what the white haired siren would announce now.

“This is Vidmak Hyungwon, son of the high warlock of Seoul, and next to him Apolo Jinwoo, the son of the greek god Apollo,” the siren spoke with his sky blue eyes filled with happiness, the previous sharpness having faded with the first few bites of the bloody meat. He looked non-threatening once more, once more the calm dreamlike self that had greeted Taekwoon only with a small sweet smile on his slightly rosy lips. “This is Sang Taekwoon, pure blood vampire.”  
“Wait so pure blood really means what?” Hyungwon asked without missing a beat, looking at the vampire as really no hunger nagged away on him and instead a unsustainable curiosity over the new creature in their high school. For so many years it had been the same people, same surroundings and gossip - finally there was something else happening around them. It was natural everyone was curious to who this new kid is and what he would add onto the colourful high school scene. Already before Taekwoon arrived there had been small gossip worthy stories over the summer, but nothing over which to ponder for too long. Love lost and egos bruised - a usual teenage summer for some, boring gossip for the most. 

“We just had it in speciology last semester!” Jinwoon groaned out, looking over at his friend as he remembered all too well how tiresome it had been to study with Hyungwon and Hyojong. The pair of them never really had the willpower to push through roughly 30 pages of text describing different species political history, economical independence and general religious beliefs. Already on page five Hyojong was ready to argue that everything is a constant repeat of stupid mistakes and not understanding what went wrong. By page twenty Hyungwon declared that the political history of the gods was nothing more than bickering about the weather and no wonder they couldn’t sustain a healthy innerworkings. It was that night Jinwoo decided to never again study with his friends.  
“We barely spoke of vampires since miss Kim is discomforted by them, you know that!” Hyojong intersected to save the warlock, who frowned at Jinwoon for his comment and nearly pouted. Jinwoo only stuck out his tongue to his friend, before focusing on his food once more. “The mere thought of a vampire leaves her stuttering, breaking out in sweats and close to tears.”

“I don’t mind answering this. Pretty used to answering this, as our teachers always wished for us to know our bloodlines,” Taekwoon spoke, trying to clean up the area around his mouth before he would devour another bag of blood. Slowly the nearly dizzying hunger subsided for a lingering one, still leaving Taekwoon craving it like water in the dessert. “A pure blood means I am a born to vampire parents, who were old enough to consume a child. Usually pureblood vampires are able to start having children around the age of 1250, sometimes around 1400. Depends on the female and the toll her powers take on her body. Usually pure bloods only have one child, on very rare occasions two. There is actually a family we know, who managed to have triplets and it was deemed a small miracle. We are the only vampire class to be immortal, develop powers and have children of our own. There are ways to kill us, but they are highly specific and kept as a secret - shortly it is a headache to find out and a suicide mission to do so. Under us lay the pure blood sired ones, who have a limited life and usually serve their sires. By limited life I mean they usually never get older than 2000 years - is some rare cases manage to turn 2500 -, as a good part of their humanity stays within them and that kills them in the end. Their humanity makes them sick in a sense. Then come the ones, who get turned by disobedient sired ones - the most known to humans as vampires. They are the easiest to kill, have a highly limited life and live as outcasts, just like the last type. Finally are the forsaken ones, who are humans who aren’t suited and turn insane from the vampire bite. The last two kinds of vampires are outcasts, allowed to be hunted by bounty hunters and have no place in our society. So why does miss Kim stutter talking about my kind?”

The table fell silent, everyone suddenly busy with their meal just as the question was posed and trying their best not to look at Taekwoon in any way. Up until now everyone had stared at him for a period of time, curiosity was within every species, but one seemingly uncomfortable question later had everyone averting their eyes from the stunningly handsome vampire. The odd shift of attention was what actually intrigued Taekwoon, not the question or the answer itself. Maybe his life could be lived in peace if he asked only the uncomfortable inquiries no one wished to give answers too.  
“Her family was murdered by one of those forsaken ones when she was studying, of course,” a female voice spoke, the boys looking up to see a slender petite female standing by their table with a confident smile on her face. Long black hair fell over her shoulder and down her back, small kisses of red kissed her cheeks and lips and a twinkle of amusement in her dark nearly deep dark brown eyes. An aura of confident beauty surrounded her, the way she stood only highlighted it and way of speaking made sure it would not be overlooked. A powerhouse of a female. “I am Jennie, daughter of Aphrodite. You must be the so endlessly talked about Sang Taekwoon, pure blooded vampire and in class A-1.”

“Indeed I am,” the vampire in question replied, taking in her appearance and once done simply returned his attention to something a lot more interesting - his meal. Licking his lips in pure delight, Taekwoon sunk his fangs through the blood bags thin membrane and delicious blood flowed into his mouth - those eyes of his shining in pure delight over his hunger slowly ebbing away. Feeding was nothing less than pleasurable for the vampire, the buzz that came from having human blood pushing Taekwoon into a better moodset. Feeling how the blood cursed through his system and left his senses heightened, Taekwoon soon enough raised his gaze back up to meet that of the females. She seemed oddly annoyed over the fact he had so simply answered her question without showing any interest in her, now seeming like an upset child who didn’t get what they wanted. “Yes?”  
“I didn’t know vampires could be so…” she started off, eyes taking in the whole existence of Taekwoon before focusing back onto his face. He was the ideal partner for her as he was surely taller than her, handsome, stoic and above all a vampire. No one in her friends circle or sisters ever dated a vampire, no one even knew one - she would finally have something they didn’t. Jennie would for once not be like every other daughter of Aphrodite, setting herself apart from everyone else and that after all was her singular goal in life. The female was sick and tired of being compared to her older siblings or mother, annoyed that whatever she did it would not be special enough - she would find a way to stand out.

“So?” Hyojong asked mockingly amused how so many of her thoughts and intentions were clear on her pretty petite face, how the little wheels in her head turned. The siren did not understand her headstrong wish to stand out, but then again Hyojong rarely understood the thought patterns of anyone but himself. “Hmm?”  
“So soft spoken,” she replied, much more to the siren than to Taekwoon, who once more seemed rather disinterested in the whole ordeal around him. For now the meal before him beat out any female trying to catch his attention. “Vampires are indeed such a curiously interesting bunch. Well see you around!”  
With that the female left the table, making sure to flick her long black hair and walk off with a certain step, head held high - she was after all Aphrodite daughters, one who could have any man she wished for. However what the female missed to see was that the moment she had turned around Taekwoon sank his fangs into the blood bag anew, sucking in dry within seconds and without much ceremony was left to drop back onto the tray. With a small awe Jinwoon and Hyungwon observed, swallowing thickly at the rather upsetting sight. Hyojong only entertained his thoughts with the remains of his meals, eager to finish the delicious steaks and have a full belly. 

In silence the siren was glad to have another predator among them as at least then he wouldn’t feel left out or the odd one out. He was comfortable with being seeing as different when it came to his mannerisms or the way he dressed, because that was his own way of self expression and understanding. Yet he could not miss his friends stares at his meals, those unsettled looks of discomfort that only slowly faded away over the years and yet lingered in the edges of his friends eyes.  
“She is the queen of this school,” Hyojong spoke, having finished two steaks and still hungrily eyeing his third one, but taking a small digestion break. Before he would devour the last piece and enjoy a full stomach, the siren decided to give Taekwoon the heads up on some basics of the school. “For now she is the last daughter of Aphrodite in this school, which she naturally enjoys as so many fawn over her like mindless puppies. After her sisters left, Jennie simply gained power and knew how to toy with boys the right way. Jennie is used to getting what she wants, at least at this school.”

“Hmm,” Taekwoon let out a small sound of contemplation, finishing his blood pack and once more taking care to clean up his face and hands. “She would fit in with the vampires or fight with them - honestly at this age female vampires are ready to rip anyone to shreds if they upset them. They are viewed to be even more dangerous than males or any pure blood at later stages in life. Mainly because of their temper. High school time is seen as the period spent finding yourself a suitable husband, securing the future of your family.”  
“In high school?” Jinwoon asked, looking at Taekwoon with wide eyes and letting out a small huff of annoyance. “Do you guys even study?”  
“We do, of course, as sleep is rather optional and many choose to slumber during vacations,” Taekwoon mused, looking at his devoured blood bag and debating if he should get more or be fine with what he had. After all travels do exhaust anyone. “However, you see, female pure blood vampires need to find their own mates . No help from their family, if anything only snarky comments from their parents about how fitting someone is. For instance my mother already dated my father by Christmas, first year of high school. Though I do not know what it has to be this early - as I am a male and rarely get insights of said world.”

Jinwoo looked at Taekwoon with a undescribable look, as he was studying the vampire as well as being rather annoyed with his existence as a whole. The son of Apollo had been the most skeptical out of the three friends as he didn’t understand the novelty value accredited to the vampire and would have committed only to his studies. To this day he wondered how he had ended up friends with the more chaotic Hyojong and Hyungwon, but ever since first year of middle school the two had not disappeared from his side. Especially Hyojong, who didn’t make any comments to why and simply smiled his usual smile as he dragged Jinwoo away from his studies. Deep down the male was glad for destiny having given him two such friend, even if at times they could drive him insane.  
“Anyone else I should know about?” Taekwoon asked after a silent battle of glares between him and the son of Apollo. In the end he had averted the by now pastel red pair of orbs from Jinwoo and instead settled them back on his roommate. The vampire was aware that his world was not simply accepted by all, welcoming the questioning nature the son of Apollo presented and yet hoped the other would try to understand.

“How about Hyojong’s highly jealous boyfriend, who is sitting three tables away from us and staring daggers at you. He is a lovely topic and such a calm personality,” Hyungwon commented with a small chuckle coming from his lips, especially as Hyojong let out a groan of pure annoyance. Even Jinwoo, the rather stern looking male, cracked a smile at his friends reaction. Clearly this was a favoured topic to tease the siren, who currently did his best not to let it bother him too much and failing completely. “You see they dated up until the middle of this summer where our Hyojonggie finally broke up with him. Took him long enough, we all waited. That dude was the embodiment of jealousy and clinginess.”  
“Shut up,” Hyojong hissed through his teeth, spitting out a few blood slatters and leaving even Taekwoon’s face morph into a small warm smile, leaving his eyes crinkled on the sides. It didn’t sit in the pale smooth skin for too long, fading away quickly as if it never happened and a more neutral expression. Taekwoon did not think a smile suited him, but so many would argue it brought out the softer side nestled deep within him and left his face looking less strained. However the pure blooded vampire hid it for only special occasions or when Hakyeon managed to make a silly joke that could not be laughed at.

Hyojong only rolled his eyes, not in the mood to discuss the mistake of an ex-boyfriend sitting a good distance away from them and staring angrily at the table he had been apart of. The siren needed three tries before the other had understood their relationship had run its course and was by now dead - there was nothing more tiresome than a stubborn incubus. “If I were you, then I wouldn’t pick this topic to discuss when the subject matter is seated not far from us and too comfortable with violence.”  
“Wise words Jinwoo. So how about we reconvene in your room to fully discuss the social standings in this school?” Hyungwon suggested, loving to hang out in his friends Hyojongs room as the lounging area was the only one where his long body found comfort. The long limbed male never was too fond of the communal areas in the dorms, because they were overrun by every single student escaping from their studies. He enjoyed stretching out and feeling a sense of calm settle over him, one which only came hanging out with his friends and maybe have some snacks nearby. “Shall we?”

Looking around the table Hyungwon took in the nearly finished meals, raising a brow at the males seated around him only to get small nods of agreement. Bellies full of their deliciously filling meals the foursome stood up and walked towards the area where one could hand off their trays. Taekwoon needed to dispose of the empty bags in the nearby trash can and broke away from the pack. Still licking his lips as if wishing to pick up the last drops of blood, the vampire could sense someone approaching from behind and their scent was foreign to him. It was filled with spices and had a note to it, which only could be described as a mixture between vanilla and lily of the valley. The scent overpowered everything else, holding Taekwoon senses in a chokehold - it was rather uncomfortable to breath or think.  
Turning around he was faced with a tall male with short black hair, slender strong face and a sly smile on his otherwise vexed face. Eyes dark and unmoving, stared at the vampire with a good amount of disgust within them and body tense from holding back from attacking, nearly shaking with something close to anger. Taekwoon raised a brow, his face filled with disinterested boredom as the pure blooded vampire could not figure out what he could have done to annoy the man standing only a step away from him, ready to throw a punch.

“Junhoe,” Hyojong spoke, warning and clear exasperation colouring his voice to pull away any attention from Taekwoon. The others expression immediately softened, those otherwise tense featured mellowed to one of longing and happiness over receiving attention from the handsome siren, who stood there with his arms crossed on his chest. It was such a quick change, the difference an extreme that could not go unnoticed by anyone, especially not by Hyojong himself. Taekwoon took the chance to move towards the area where he could leave his empty tray, only to have his path blocked by the same male.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” a deep voice asked the vampire, those same unmoving eyes once more resting upon Taekwoon. There was a small quiver seen in the males expression as he took in those lightly red tinted eyes, but in the end stood his ground and blocked any passage for Taekwoon. In the back of his mind the pure blood vampire was glad to have some sort of effect on the other male, even if it was a small one. “I will have to have words with you.”  
“Junhoe, come on,” Hyojong whined, coming closer and only stopping in his whine once Taekwoon handed him the tray with no further comments. The siren honestly had hoped that with the start of the new year he wouldn’t have to deal with his ex-boyfriend's jealousy fits, but here they were once more - by now it was like a tradition. Yet right now it was clear that while he had moved on, happily pushed aside the burdensome toxicity of their relationship, Junhoe clung onto what had once been. Those hopeful eyes had been a all too vocal confirmation to such a notion, leaving Hyojong uneasy about how simple and drama free the coming months of schooling would be.

“Where would you like those words to be had?” Taekwoon asked, his soft whisper like voice had a rougher harder edge to it as boredom was slowly replaced with light irritation. To the pure blooded vampire it seemed like a pure mystery to why he should talk to his roommates ex, but then again in a new school there were different established social settings. For now the vampire would simply play along, though only to a certain degree as he barely could stomach such overly masculine actions. To him they were a mindless way of masking one's own insecurities into a part of oneself that seemed to be stronger and more confident.  
Junhoe gesture at a door at the other end of the hall, starting to walk towards it and Taekwoon wordlessly following behind as the whole halls eyes were once more on him. Vampire chose to use his ability of heightened speed, taking a few steps faster than usual to be at the door before Junhoe could reach it. Getting a anger filled glare, the two male together passed through the door and entered a well kept small garden that was currently tended by two creatures, who didn’t seem bothered by the students arrival. If anything they barely took notice, rather engrossed in tending to the various plants. In silence they simply moved away from the pair, choosing to give love to a different part of the greenery and not end up as witnesses to the two males conversation.

“So what are these words?” Taekwoon spoke, standing close to the door and his own expression slowly showing signs of annoyance. The vampire had honestly no intentions of getting himself involved in drama, but clearly in high school it came as a package deal - whatever school you visited. He had no idea why Hyojong’s ex, Junhoe, wished to talk to him as there seemed no logical reason for it - clearly Taekwoon stood alone with those thoughts.  
“Don’t mock me blood sucker,” Junhoe spat out, his jaw tightly locked in place and whole body close to shaking from the strain it was submitted too. Taekwoon was close to ask if the incubus was okay, yet was sure that it would end up somehow enraging Junhoe even more - if that was even possible. “You better make sure not to get too friendly with Hyojong, hear me? He isn’t some chew toy for your lot.”  
“What the hell?” Taekwoon spat out in anger, taking rather aback by the suggestion that he would simply choose his own roommate to nibble on. No respectable vampire would sink his fangs into the first one offering up a beautiful neck, however much they begged or promised to taste amazingly. His whole face turned into a grimace of pure disgust, one which did lessen as he spotted Hyojong join them and give the other a quizzical brow. 

“I know your kind! Vampires, ha, think they can seduce anyone and then simply leave when they have had their share. Well know Hyojong is under my protection you blood sucking creep.” Junhoe spoke, coming closer to Taekwoon and clearly trying to control himself enough not to grab hold of the vampires clothes to tug him closer. The incubus struggled a lot with self control, that was obvious, the jealousy fits clearly apart of him like the blood lust for Taekwoon. “If I see a scratch on him I will rip out your fangs and wear them as a necklace.”  
“Junhoe I don’t need your protection. I can take care of myself.” Hyojong injected, but was clearly ignored by the incubus, who had decided to seem intimidating and dangerous. Neither of those traits reached Taekwoon, who was much more insulted by the others suggestions than the ‘threatening’ nature wishing to be displayed. The pure blooded vampires jaw was locked in place, eyes piercing as they glared at the incubus in nothing, but disgust and utter annoyance - clearly the effect of pissing Taekwoon had been achieved by the incubus. Junhoe seemed more than happy with the results as the same sly smile returned to his lips and eyes turned a lot more amused over the current situation. The previous display of threats had been washed off by glee, those eyes all too happily taking in the vampires now tense body language and anger filled eyes.  
“I said my piece, blood freak. Be smart to remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and feedback highly appreciated and welcomed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos and feedback are highly welcomed.


End file.
